Luck Be A Lady
by MrsDSalvatore24
Summary: With Everything Mostly Over everyone wants to take a break for a while. They go to Vegas for Elenas birthday and people forget... but what happens when people do things that they wont remember?  Does what happens in Vegas always stay In Vegas?  DELENA
1. Vegas Baby!

_Ok so this story is going to be a bit of a ideal. It was on my poll that i had online on my profile but then an idea for a story outline came to me and I am really excited for it now... Ok so basically what happens is everyone is so tired of all this drama so they all decide to fly to vegas, while theyre there drama arises and relationships are tested but does what happens in vegas really stay in vegas when you have to go home with those people? PS. This is set at approximately after the season finale but Klaus doesnt have stefan... Youll see why in a little... (Review!)_

**Chapter 1**

"Are you ready to party Elena?" Caroline said as she sat next to me on the plane...

"I cant wait this is going to be so much fun. Ive always wanted to visit Vegas!"

"I just hope we dont get caught." Bonnie said. We were going for my 18th birthday, we all needed a break from all this supernatural stuff, sure Klaus was gone for now but I mean he wasnt gone for good.

"Im sure we wont get caught there are 3 vampires on this trip. I still dont get why Damon is going but he can help compel the guys into thinking were of age."

"Well I can gambel now, just the whole being able to drink thing would be nice." Today was my birthday and I was spending it on a plane... No one was really acknowledging it either which didnt help the fact. I also felt guilty about going off and having a grand ol time when Jenna had just died because of me. But everyone was forcing me to go on this trip...

Just then Stefan walked over and I stood up to kiss him. "Not so fast Elena theres people here..."

"Seriously stefan..."

"Yes and I have basically asked everyone on this plane and I know I wouldnt bother you girls so you could talk on your way to Nevada but would one of you switch seats with me, Damon is driving me crazy."

"If I sit next to him he might be dead by the end of this plane ride." Bonnie said.

"You dont want to go there with me, I have had my fare share of Damon for a lifetime." Caroline argued.

"I dont want Elena sitting next to-"

"Quit it Stefan... Its either him or you..." I was in no mood for his brooding. Jennas death and this trip were no match I missed Jenna, why did they drag me out here.

"Well then if you ladies dont mind me sitting with you." Stefan smiled and sat down.

"No problem."

"Elena be careful, once we hit Nevada you consider me single" Caroline said.

"I better not be hearing the same words coming from your mouth Bennet." I said to Bonnie.

"Jeremy is on this trip... Your going to sit next to him and Damon just get back there." I was shocked that Alaric who was now our legal guardian allowed this trip... But he was a mess right now, so why not.

I walked towards the back of the plane and only knew how much fun it would be being stuck between Damon and my brother.

"Well this will be one hell of a vacation wont it Elena?" Damon tried me...

* * *

><p>I woke up and I was in... A cab... And I was sitting on Damons lap? Stefan was sitting next to him so I tried to scootch over awkwardly but instead it looked like i was giving him a lap dance.<p>

"Good morning to you to Elena..." Damon said.

"Come here..." Stefan said as he picked me up and put me on his lap. I had drinks on the plane courtesy of Damon so I was drunk right now, and I had no clue how I ended up in the cab...

"The Cab? The Plane where are we?"

"well the girls are already at the hotel, checking into your rooms. we took a seperate cab and you looked so comfy on me we decided not to move you." Damon said.

"I fell asleep on you?"

"Right after we did body shots in the bathroom.."

"Im starting to remember now... We were drinking and talking and I fell asleep so I could go out and gamble later." I was slurring my words at how drunk I already was...

"Glad you had fun... " Stefan said acusingly.

"Were here..." Jeremy interjected.

We pulled up to a massive hotel that looked more like a palace if you ask me and I looked around at all the city lights and took them in. The boys (mostly Damon and Stefan) got the bags and Damon 'payed' for the room. Well he compelled the girl to get the 6 rooms for free even though we could have gotten away with 4 easily...

"Elena?"

"Oh mY god look at this placee..." My words so slurred the guy at the counter mouthed caroline an 'is she ok'.

"Shes fine... Come look around with me..."

We walked around the hotel and walked into the casino and through the area with the lounge, the many resturaunts, the indoor and outdoor pool were amazing... They had theaters and other things but this could be the perfect place. I even saw one of those little drive by chapells.

"Ahhhh." I flopped down on my bed and stared at the magnificent ceiling...

"Remind me why I made you bring so many clothes... But seriously girl you brought some hot clothes..." Caroline said.

"Well duhhh this isnt the kind of place I can dress like a schlep."

"Go get changed now. Ill meet you downstairs in 10 minutes." Bonnie said.

"K"

I got changed and did my makeup and I had one minute before I had to meet them downstairs, my hairs was in curls and everything was perfect.

"Knock knock." It was stefan.

"Come in..." He walked in dressed in his normal attire.

"Well well I feel under dressed."

"Well you should. Lets go."

* * *

><p>(Downstairs)<p>

"You know its my tirst fime actually in a casino..." Im jumbling letters now this cant be good.

"Elena my dear wont you come with me for a minute." It was Damon and my heart was pounding out of my chest , in the dress I was wearing im pretty sure you could see my heart moving, in out in out in out in out.

"your not my boyyyyyfriend, steffan is. do youuuu know where he is... I dont know where he went." Damon laughed at my sorry drunk but.

"No elena I dont know where Stefan is but I know where your birthday present is."

"you you you remembered myyyyy birthday?"

"How could I forget?"

"everyyone else did."

"Well they all suck come here." Damon pulled out a box with a necklace in it. The necklace was encrested in diamonds and had a matching bracelet. It wasnt too much either, It was perfect just beautiful and then just then I didnt feel too drunk anymore, of course I was but i didnt stumble on my words."

"Damon its beautiful. I love it." I went up and kissed him on the cheek but that turned into a full out kiss on the lips... Oh my this would be some adventure.

_(Review... Favorite Alert!)_


	2. Pity Party

_Hi guys! Thanks for the amazing reviews Im so glad you guys like the story and I think I understand what a few of you want now so please do review and continue to read.. I also have 3 more Delena stories I have written on my profile if you want to check those out... OK here it goes..._

**Chapter 2 **

I woke up to the blinding light of the sun and the pounding of my head... I felt noone next to me and I lay remembering glimpses of last night... I remember me drinking a lot... Guys buying me drinks and then there was one even blurrier than the rest.. It was Damon, he had bought me jewelry for my birthday and it looked like it was not too cheap either... I didnt remember much else other than drinking but one thing stuck in my head. 'Did I kiss Damon Salvatore last night?' No I could not have... It must be some compulsion thing he did on me to make him think I was... So I got up and started to get dressed I had a half hour before I met everyone for breakfast. As the morning progressed I started to remember everything more clearly and then it hit me clear as day when I saw the boxes with the jewelry in it... The night came right back to me and indeed I had kissed Damon, but i was drunk and drunk cheating doesnt count as long as its not sex right? I Slipped on the bracelet because it was gorgeous and I didnt want Damon to think I didnt appreciate it. Plus I was in a mini skirt and a halter top, it was only morning so I wasnt ready for going out yet... I walked downstairs to see everyone already at breakfast...

"Hey sleepyhead..." Jeremy said to me.

"So how was everyones nights..?" I asked retordedly...

"Mine was great how was yours Elena..." Damon smirked and walked over to the buffet... Probably just to look normal but to me it looked weird.

"Fine... Stefan I didnt see you much last night... Where were you?" Damon got annoyed and ate his eggs in peace.

"Oh I was around we talked Elena, you were too busy with the gambling and binge drinking to acknowledge my prescence. Are you sure you didnt blackout?" All I wanted to say is Yes I am sure Stefan I need Aspirin right now because I have a birthday hang over and mixed with Vegas this cant be good... And I do remember my night, Damons Necklace and Bracelet for me made me remember that noone in my life except for him remembered it...

Just then Caroline had to make me feel awkward even though she was already sitting next to my boyfriend with Jeremy on the other side who was attached to Bonnie.

"Elena I love your bracelet whered you get it? Isnt that the limited edition Tiffany, it costs like thirty thousand bucks... The necklace is even more... They only sell this in New York... How in the world did you... Why did you?" I wanted to tell her a lie because I didnt want to make them feel bad that they missed my birthday but of course Damon had to but in...

"Why Elena... You didnt show off your birthday gifts to the rest of the party?" Great...

"Damon..."

"Your gifts? What for ?" Stefan said it this time... And that said something...

"Elena what is todays date?" Jeremy asked.

"Today is March 12th." I stated hoping my own brother would know my birthday..

"Oh my God Elena Im so sorry I didnt mean to forget your birthday..." The whole table was quiet and Stefan looked as if he were shot, Damon snickered in pure amusement before going serious again.

"Yeah yeah Ive heard it already... Im going to go up to my room, Ive had too much too drink bad hangover you know..."

As I was leaving I heard Damon scold them and Bonnie saying somehthing about biting her...

"Knock knock..." It was Stefan...

"Dont.." I cried into my pillow.

"Im coming in... Your door is open..."

"Great..."

"Listen tonight were all going out to dinner going to have a few drinks and celebrate your birthday properly. I dont particularly favor Vegas Elena, but for your birthday Ill do whatever." He leaned down and kissed the top of my head, he smelt like perfume... But then again show girls everywhere how could he not smell a little showy...

"What time..."

"6... and its going to be a late night you should probably take a nap." he said.

"Ok. Stay with me." I tried but he denied.

"I cant, Im arranging things with everyone else."

"Ok."

"Ill come wake you up in two hours gives you plenty of time to get ready."

It was two now so if I got ready at 4 I had 2 hours to get ready. Perfect. This night was a pity party but Im going to soak it up in all Ive got. Stefan was gone and I drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>I showered and now I was frantically searching through my suitcase looking for something to wear. Not blue, not red, not green, perfect! I pulled out a strapless black dress that only covered the length of my but and was tight at all of my curves. I did my hair in its natural wavy look except i did in a much more flowy and obvious way that looks as if I had spent hours on doing the look that really only took me five minutes. My makeup took me a bit because I did it and redid it so many times... I finally decided on a smokey black eyeshadow with eyeliner on the top and bottom of my eyes, along with mascara that went along and enhanced the natural long length of my eye lashes. There was a knock on my door and I was almost ready I just had to put on my shoes.<p>

"One second." I put on my strappy silver stilettos and walked to the door as I grabbed my bag along the way.

"Ready..." It was Bonnie Jeremy and Damon who picked me up.

"Wheres Stefan and Caroline?"

"Downstairs reassuring plans for later." Damon said nonchalantly...

"Dont worry sweety this is going to be a great time..."

We were in the elevator when Damon decided to point out the obvious. "You see your jewelery I see ."

"If this stuff gets damaged I swear to God I will cry.."

"Im glad you like it..." Bonnie and Jeremy stepped out of the elevator and damon held me back...

"What was that last night..." He waited til Bonnie and Jeremy couldnt hear us.

"I dont know what your talking about." That didnt work... "Fine Damon is it so wrong I wanted to thank you for being the only one who remembered my birthday?"

"So you kiss me?"

"I was drunk..."

"Ok ..." I dont know if thats really a good excuse, everyone saw the effect Damon had on me and when he did that eye thing I melt... So why did I want to deny this... Oh yeah my boyfriend who has been MIA since we got here...

* * *

><p>(Later on after the dinner and drinks while everyone is tipsy but not yet drunk.)<p>

"So where too now?" I said

"The pool." Stefan took my arm for the first time since we got here and walked me towards the pool.

"Why? I dont have my suit... "

"I brought it down for you Lena..." Bonnie is such a doll I love her.

"Thanks Bonnie." We changed in the stalls they had outside the pool area and jumped in... Looks like either Damon or Stefan compelled the guards to let us have the pool to ourselves tonight because we were alone...

"Just swimming is getting kind of boring..." Damon said. We were all tipsy but not drunk enough to drown... We could all stand up on our own two feet.

"Who was doing any kind of swimming?" Bonnie said going back to Jeremy in the deep end.

"Ewwwww thats my brother Bonnie." I said "But I have to agree with Damon on this one..." Stefan and I havent been together at all so you know what whatever Damon had in mind might as well be better than this.

"Damon whatd you have in mind..." Jeremy and Stefan seemed to say simultaneously.

"What about a little game?"

"What like tag? We all know whod win..." Caroline said snickering at Damon.

"While thats very obvious I was more thinking along the lines of party games as this is a party and some of you are teenagers, well kind of..."

"Eternal teenagers are never too old for party games..." I said, just wanting to have some pure fun... I knew his kind of fun would never go over well but how bad could Truth or Dare or Never Have I Ever be..."

"Elena since you seem to be all for this game whatll it be..." Bonnie said disaproovingly although she would play along just cuz..

"Truth Or Dare..." I said just imagining how us going back to the room drinking a few and daring each other to do stupid things could turn out...

"Exactly what I had in mind..."

"Great minds think alike Damon..."


	3. Truth Or Dare

_OK I know I updated already But I have such great Ideas for the truth or dare chapter I had to update today... I hope you like it! please continue to review, favorite alert check out my profile for my other stories.! Thanks!_

**Chapter 3**

We got changed and outside and put our clothes back on... Luckily me Caroline and Bonnie decided not to get out hair wet, so it stayed perfect. We were upstairs now and in Damons room, he had the biggest one of them all and it was no surprise he was into the whole out there thing... I was tipsy so luckily Caroline told me to take off my expensive jewelry which I now had on again.

"So who is going to be our first victim?" Damon said.

"Well since you seem so cocky about it why dont we see you go." Bonnie tried.

"Do you really think thats going to work.." I said.

"I thought Id let you handle him, your brains the only one who can handle him anyways." Great another wonderful situation...

"Truth or dare damon..."

"Lets start your brains out easy and let you find out some juicy gossip , truth... Because I dont know anything I would consider a dare..." Damon said.

"Fine... Do you love your brother? In all honesty do you love him even though you wished him an eternity of misery?" Damons eyes widened...

"I should have gone with Dare... "

"come on damon lets hear it..." Stefan said.

"I do love my baby bro because he is the only family I have and even though he forced me to change and we turned against each other I love him he is family." I was shocked did Damon salvatore just... Wow... "Now my turn..." Oh god... "Elena... Truth or Dare..." If I did truth he could force me to say something I really didnt want to but If I did dare he could make me do something to him... I didnt want to admit to anything so I might as well do a dare,

"Dare."

"Wow our first dare from little miss Elena Gilbert. What shall I make you do..." Oh the possibilities. What would he make me do... "I dare you to spend a whole day in Vegas with me..." Really thats it... Just spend a day with him and Im off the hook... well that was easy.

"Ok? So its my turn..." I took another swig of my martini and then I was poured another one.

"caroline truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Have you ever cheated on Matt and if so with who?" I wanted to know this for good.

"Matt whos Matt? Im with Stefan..." So that answered that question but not as to what... "My turn" She said way too quick for me to reply... I wish I was Bonnie right now so I could burn him with my mind... "So Stefan am I better than Elena was? Wait did you ever break up with her..."

"You just did for me... Now I can play this game safely... " I was in vegas obviously if I could be single then why the Hell shouldnt I be?

"Elena..."

"Shut up Stefan and answer the question..."

"You really want me to answer the question?" No of course I dont you cheated on me with my best friend but yes go ahead and answer the question because I can find plenty of willing prospects in Vegas...

"yes.." Caroline had a sad look on her face like our conversation sobered her up...

"Caroline is better than Elena and no Caroline up until now she didnt know about us... Noone did."

"Wow Im stupid.." And I thought this game would be a good idea, now I know why Stefan was MIA last night...

"Stefan your turn..."

"Jeremy... When did you lose your virginity?"

"To Vicki..." he shied away at the memory and that was info I really didnt need to know...

"Bonnie truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Go outside and make something move out of nowhere... And freak people out..." The inner child in my brother rather liked Bonnies magic for this...

"Fine..." We heard a few screams and Bonnie came back...

"Elena truth or dare..." Bonnie said.

"Dare" I said... Bonnie is harmless I thought but oh boy was I wrong.

"Kiss the Salvatore you most recently kissed." Stefan stood there waiting with open arms and lips but then I remembered Bonnie said I kissed. When Stefan kissed me this morning it was because he kissed my forehead... I kissed Damon last and I was trying to keep that a secret I guess the beans were spilled now... I walked over to Damon and kissed his lips. He was intoxicating, he tasted like alchohol but he still tasted like Damon, which normally tasted of some sort of liquor... I think I kissed him for a little too long because everyone was just staring when we broke the kiss.

"Umm..." Jeremy said.

"Oh my this is awkward I felt bad for a while until I realized Elena was two timing too." Caroline said..

"I am not!" I screamed at Caroline.

"then why was the last salvatore you kissed damon?" Bonnie said...

"Well why dont you let me explain.. I gave her her presents and all last night, she was so happy someone actually remembered her birthday and diamonds are a girls bestfriend so she went to kiss me on the cheek but was so drunk she had no sense of direction... I was pretty drunk too but not half as bad as her... I dont even know how she remembers."

"Youre not just screwing with her?" Caroline interjected.

"Youre not just screwing Stefan?"

"No..." Caroline said... So it was a relationship... i dont get them, ok back to angry!

"Seriously hes telling the truth... I just know I havent kissed Stefan in a long time and I kissed damon last night..."

"I think this game is over..." Bonnie said.

"Oh so the hypocrit doesnt just get to call the shots?" Stefan said...

"Let me at him... Let me at him...!" Jeremy was holding me back and I wanted to go claw Stefans eyes out.

"Elena go to bed... Ill let you claw his eyes out in the morning." Caroline grabbed stefans hand and walked to what was probably stefans room.

"Wonderful... On my birthday I cheat on my boyfriend and get cheated on..." Damon was the only one left in the room.

"Hey you were drunk missy, Im pretty sure they werent so yours doesnt count... Your not like that Elena... Your a good person. Go to bed I promise youll be ok..." I was so tired and I was sitting on Damons bed which was so comfy, I didnt want to leave...

"Ill bring you back to your room. Ill talk to you in the morning..."

"Ok." He picked me up bridal style and sped me down to my room which was only a couple doors down from his... It was on the same floor which I was not aware of. He set me down on my bed and I drifted off to sleep.


	4. Day With Damon Part 1

_Ok guys this chapter will be short but I didnt want to go a night without updating at least one of my stories... Review!1_

**Chapter 4**

I woke up to the pain and remorse of last nights events... Why was I so stupid to do let Stefan slip away... I mean and Stefan and Caroline ... I should have told them off while I had the chance and now I had to spend a whole day with Damon, I dont know how that would go... Bonnie and Jeremy never bother anyone though... They are moreso there just to have a good time which is why i should be here... This whole trip was Carolines idea anyway and it supposedly was to have me let loose a little and forget about things... Yeahh well Caroline now instead of worrying about those things I have to worry about every other problem you created in my life. Thanks alot... A knock arrived on my door as I finished getting ready.

"Hello Elena..."

"Hi Damon..." I said sulkingly wanting to sit back down on the bed.

"Elena, I know your so sad... But believe me part of your little dare is still going on... You get to spend the day with me and part of that includes telling off the stupidest people in this hotel."

"And who might that be..." I tried to play dumb but I think I knew... Damon always knew how to make me feel better.

"I think you might know..." He laughed at me picked up my leather jacket and we strayed out the door.

"you want a drink?" Damon asked me as we entered the hotel lobby where people were already tending to there activities for the day...

"Its only 10 in the morning..."

"Does that seem to bother anyone else?"

"Its 5 oclock somewhere..." I took the drink from the show girl offering the free drinks to us... "Bottoms up. So where to?"

"Im going to help you get over some... Feelings."

"Oh brother..."

"Hi Elena.." Jeremy said... Oh the irony...

"Hello little Gilbert, have you seen Stefan this morning..." Damon asked..

"Hey Jer..."

"Is this your day with Damon? And yes theyre in the casino... Try the poker table..."

"Great "

"Thanks Jer."

We walked over to the casino and there was stefan and caroline... They seemed to be winning every game... The dealer was obviously compelled.

"Why hello little brother."

"Oh hi Elena!"

"Shut up you two faced twit!" Whered that come from Elena?

"Ummm... Excuse me..."

"Dont talk to her like that..." Stefan said.

"Who should you be one too talk? " I stared at him questioningly and now I know why Damon wanted me to come here... This felt great... "You always told Damon to stay away from me and me to stay away from Damon but then you told me that I was amazing and I was the only one for you... but here we are two days after my birthday that you forgot about and your the cheater... You cheated on me with my EX-Bestfriend..." Caroline stared at me for that one.

"Oh elena please..."

"Please what stefan? Dont deny that you are a hypocrite..." I was so angry... "I need another drink... Lets go Damon..."

Damon and I walked over to the bar and it was closed so he snuck behind the counter and got us some drinks that we snuck upstairs.

"So whered that come from?"

"What?"

"That whole speech?"

"Hes a hypocrite and Carolines a slut case closed." I took another sip of my drink and I looked at the clock... It was only 1030... 23 and a half hours more to go with Damon Salvatore.


	5. Day With Damon Part 2

_Hey guys Im so glad you like the story... So Damon is going to have to spend a whole day with Elena... It was supposed to be the other way around but after her break up who knows what might happen?_

**Chapter 5**

Spending the day with Damon, in my head this is exactly how I thought it would go...

A blank... Yes I had forgotten I had to spend the day with him but when he came to pick me up this morning and I was already dressed in my mini skirt and tank top. Whatever all was said and done I told off my ex that cheated on me and was more than happy with myself for the day... A little letting loose couldnt hurt.

"So where are you taking me next?"

"Well obviously somewhere fun... Have you even been outside this hotel?"

"No... Why is that bad? Its nice here..."

"Vegas Elena...Say it with me... Its a place full of surprises!."

"Well where exactly in Vegas are we going?"

"Well first to go get some decent food for you, then to a casino for a couple hours. Youll see Elena calm down, go with the flow."

"Fine..." I downed my fourth drink and finally asked for two shots. I was going to be a little buzzed if I were to do this right. Its only Vegas right? it was nearly 1 and I had been drinking for a while now so I had to calm it for a while now , when we finally got to this resturaunt I had to get coffee.

We were walking through Vegas after eating and staring up at the lights. I didnt realize how much I hadnt been eating here... Breakfast which I skipped today was my main meal.

"How many times have you actually been here?"

"Too many too count..."

"Your a pig..."

"Elena... Did i say exactly what i was doing on all of those times..."

"No..." But I can guess... Why should I care what he does all those years, I didnt know him and plus I have no claim to him.

"Are you jealous of my wild and crazy past?" He could have left out the wild and crazy part.

"How could I ever be jealous of you..." We were walking so close we were basically touching, our shoulders would be brushing if it werent for my very concious awareness of this fact.

"Well you do have a thing for Salvatores..." Really Damon... I dont even know what I saw in Stefan what with his lazy attitude and him never rescuing me it was him always needing your help! You always save me is what I wanted to say... I want to say how stefan always broods and how he is never happy, how he put me on some pedastil and how he is such a hypocrit... But I didnt... I simply said.

"I dont know what I ever saw in him... I guess it was just a phase.."

"Well more reasons could be how amazingly attractive I am, and how great you think I am." Oh my how much I think thats true... Wait Elena didnt you just say the whole Salvatore thing was a phase...

"Elena you know staring is rude..." Was I staring... And then i realized I was staring at him... We were still walking. but my head was turned 90 degrees toward him.

"I was not staring." he stopped me in my tracts right in the middle of the road.

"Really now."

"Can we keep walking..."

"I wont let you get hurt, just admit you were staring..."

"Oh my I need another drink."

"Can i take that as a yes?"

"Fine ok I was staring..."

"At what?"

"You..." He smirked and I felt how amused he was at this...

You know weve been walking around for nearly two hours...

"Really?" Walking and talking with him was easy... It just felt normal...

"We missed a couple things on my itinerary but we can still catch up unless you want to go do somethings."

"Let me go get changed and then Ill go do whatever were doing tonight..." I bet he liked the sound of that... I liked the sound of it, and that was majorly wrong.

"Oooo lala." Ok so he did like it.

Back at the hotel I changed into the dress that was all to perfect. It was a read dress that could have been a twin to that I wore last night except it was red shorter and sparklier. It was a strapless dress and faded into different shades of red and at those areas is where my curves were hugged oh so nicely by the dress. I did my hair in curls and put on the necklace and bracelet he gave me... Damon was at my door ready within minutes wearing a black button down shirt and dress pants. They were different from the ones he wore last night, there were lighter, nicer, something you would wear on a date or to a party. Oh god did I just say a date...

"Elena you look beautiful"

"Why thank you Damon you dont look to shabby yourself."

"Where are we off too?"

"Did you where a bathing suit underneath your dress like I told you to..."

"yes... i dont see why..."

"You will see."

"Now we are going to the casino and then to a club. Are you hungry we can go get something to eat first."

"I have been with you all day... Have you taken care of yourself Damon? and also no I am fine."

"Yes... I just did... I have blood bags in my mini fridge."

"Oh Damon..."

* * *

><p>We were headed off to the club and I was basically buzzed again, I refused to get full on drunk with Damon Salvatore here... I was feeling these weird feelings all day and I kissed him twice since I got here , I refused to end up letting something happen. Music was playing and I knew the song well. It was good girls go bad by Cobra Starship. Damon was at the bar and I cant believe I was either going to dance alone or end up asking him to dance... I went up and started to dance by myself before I felt a guy start grinding behind me. I turned to look who it was and it was Damon.<p>

"Damon..." I moaned, because once I started to dance back knowing it wasnt some creep it was amazing, better than anything I had experience, the way our bodies moved as one.

"Elena," he mocked me...

"I make em good girls go badddddd." He started to sing... And I was thinking how the irony of this song is probably leading him on... i dont want to do that to him. But then i turned around and just began to dance closer and closer to him.

"You have a wonderful voice." I danced even closer our bodies touching music beating.

"You must be really drunk." I tried to ignore that and dance with him some more as more songs continued to go on.

"Im not I promise." But I tripped over his foot which didnt help my situation.

"What time is it?" My phone was in my bag and I grabbed it...

" 11 why"

"We got to go..." He pulled me away vampire speed back towards the hotel. Once we were back at the hotel I had to ask him what was going on.

"Is it your bedtime damon?"

"No is it yours? "

"What are we doing here?" I looked up and saw the hotel pool with a few people in it...

"Were going to go for a midnight swim. More like 11 oclock but gotta get you to bed sometime tonight."

"Why thats thoughtful of you... But swimming what are you just trying to see me naked?"

"As much as I love that thought Elena, no I am legitimately doing this... You are going to go swimming while youre drunk-er a buzzed... Come on we can play chicken..."

"Maybe..."

"How bout Marco polo?" I was in the pool now and it was freezing... But it felt good in the warm desert air.

"Sure!" I loved that came.

"You can even go first Marco or Polo?"

"I want you to find me."

"Ok "

we swam around the pool and my eyes were open... Damons closed... then I remembered that he could hhere my heart beat... Every little move I made, this was all just a game...

"Damon I know you can find me" My words were slurring now and I could tell the alchohol was kicking in.

"Fine then you find me..."

"Ahhhhh!"

"Scare yah?"

"Try not to give me a heart attack..."

"Ok ok ok..."

It was relatively easy finding Damon i found him in the first minute and he didnt talk... Surprisingly, but in the end it was more like I was being drawn to him... For the next two hours we splashed around the pool had races, which Damon let me win... And had all sorts of fun. It was 1 AM now and it was time to head upstairs.

"I think its time we head upstairs."

"But Im having so much fun Damon..."

"We can head upstairs and have fun too..."

"Not that kind of fun dead guy... wheres my stake when I need it?"

"No im serious, today has been fun."

"yeah it has..."

"Lets go."

"One sec... I brought some underwear to change into, I cant put my dress over this."

"You were walking around all day with underwear in your purse?"

"Let me get dressed."

I got dressed and walked up to Damons room and we hung out over there.

"Drink?"

"Im a little too drunk already..."

"Ok... Then why dont we play a game... We never did find out any juicy secrets by your little game last night." Damon suggested.

"Ok... That game was interesting but its not going to be truth or dare. New game, what about never have I ever."

"You are such a teenage girl..."

"If you dont like it dont play."

"Ill play but we raise the stakes..."

"What do you mean.."

"If I win I get to kiss you and you wont deny and if you win you get to pick."

"Fine... If I win then you tell me about your childhood." I really didnt know much Stefan never had mentioned it...

"Fine. Fingers out. You may go first."

"Never have I ever drank human blood."

"Fine then Never have I ever slept with Stefan Salvatore." both of us at 9.

"Never have I ever slept with someones doppleganger." damon 8.

"Oh so your going to go there, are you well never have I ever had a doppleganger." me 8.

"Seriously, well never have I ever lived in the 18th century." Damon didnt put down a finger.

"I never lived in the 18th century Elena, 19th 20th yes but not 18th."

"But you lived in the 1800s!"

"This is the 21st century, last century 20th and one before that 18th..."

"Oh.."

"Never have I ever... had a brother who cared." I put a finger down.

"You should put a finger down for that he does care."

"No he doesnt.."

"How would I know anyway... Never have i ever been a soldier in war." he put a finger down and we were at 7 fingers.

"Never have I even been a cheerleader." finger down me 6 damon 7.

"never have I ever been to Africa."

"Never been to africa... you couldve said europe but why were you there? every continent I have been to but africa... why did you pick that continent Elena?"

"I dont know... And yes I went to England when I was 3... jeremy was one... i dont even remember it."

"Very nice... Now ever had Ric as a teacher." 5 Fingers for me. 7 for Damon.

"Never have I ever thought about me in a sexual manner."

"Well thats 6 fingers for me... but your still less."

We continued until we were both down to one finger... It was Damons turn... I was scared because I didnt know how far he was going to go.

"Never have I ever had feelings for someone I was datings brother." I lost... I definitely lost. I had feelings for Damon even when i was dating Damon.

"Kiss me." He came and kissed me the way I thought it would be and It was returned in full passion. I had initiated the kiss before but when he did it it was with so much passion and intensitty.

_AN: Dun dun dun... what is going to happen next? Review please_


	6. Waking Up In Vegas

_Sorry you guys had to wait so long for another update... I try to update as much as possible but im busy this weekend... I hope you guys are still liking it... This chapter will take a twist... It was inspired by the song Waking Up In Vegas by Katy Perry... So please please please I hope you like it , no imparticular bad reviews yet.. But I just hope that means everyone whos reading it is loving it!_

**Chapter 6**

**Why are these lights so bright?  
>Oh, did we get hitched last night dressed up like Elvis?<br>Why am I wearing your class ring?  
>Don't call your mother<br>'cause now we're partners in crime  
>-Waking Up In Vegas (Katy Perry)<strong>

Why am I here.. Where even is here? Oh my what happened last night... Did I black out, someone please close those curtains my head is splitting... I tried to get up to see where I was and then I noticed I was in my clothes from last night... Then I felt someone stir next to me...

"Hello to you to Elena..." The voice said.

"Where am I?" I said sounding foolish... i must have drunk to the point of blacking out... I know I was in Vegas so I have no clue where else I could have been because I knew that this was not my room that I knew well enough... I turned over and saw a familiar raven haired man... Damon Salvatore, was sleeping next to me... Luckily we were both clothed...

"Elena your in my room. Why I have no clue why but I like waking up to you..." He smirked sarcastically. HE got up and I was so glad I wasnt in some strangers room... Damons wasnt as bad but did he not remember either.

"What went on last night?" I asked still sounding pretty stupid... I hated this part of me that was human and fragile knowing I could blackout and get hangovers...

"You must have a hangover ... You sound horrible..." He said closing the curtains...

"So you dont know what went on either... How could you forget?"

"Really I am allowed to drink that badly too and all I can remember up to is playing never have I ever and then you saying you didnt want to go to sleep yet... "

"Thats alot more than I can remember... Damon is there anything you can do to clear my headache..." I knew I wouldnt like what came next but seriously how bad could it be...

"I dont have any human things like aspirin, but I do have my blood, its the quickest remedy... " I didnt like the sound of this, if I died id become a vampire but I didnt plan on dying anytime soon and this headache would kill me soon enough...

"Yes please.." Damon bit into his wrist and held it out for me to drink... His blood was sweet with a bit of an edge tangy kind of...

"Elena your about to suck me dry..." I stopped drinking and licked the blood of of my lips... "Feel better?" He asked sarcastically?

"Much... Thank you..."

"Is my blood really that good?"

"Be quiet Damon..." I climbed out of bed and got up, Damon went to go get a glass of blood being I just sucked the strength out of him...

"So you really dont remember anything after that? I thought vampires couldnt black out?"

"Normally they cant, but I did enough drinking last night to prove that theory wrong... With time it should come back to me... Just enough blood has to be in my system..." I needed to go back to my room and get changed... Shower was a definite, and then maybe do some other snooping to see what I did last night...

"Im going to go head back to my room and shower... Ill see you round in a few... We gotta get this blackout mess figured out..." I said hoping it would all come back to him by then...

"See yah then..."

I went back to my room and it looked like It hadnt been slept in for weeks althought it was just a night... I looked through my things and found nothing of worthwhile proof until I was going to get in the shower and went to take my jewelry off... When I went to put my hand to the clasp on my necklace, I noticed there was a diamond ring the size of a mountain on my ring finger... Then some images flashed into my mind...

_(Flashback)_

_"Im bored Damon lets go somewhere!" I said in a drunken tone obviously nothing I said should be taken into consideration..._

_"Where do you want to go Elena?" Damon was obviously drunk too, no wonder he didnt remember anything..._

_"Out on the town! Were in Vegas and its only 3 am! Why am I being told to go to sleep?"_

_"I thought you needed it..."_

_"No way Salvatore you, me a night on the town youll be lucky if you can handle me.."_

_"Is that a threat Gilbert..." I was carresing his cheek, my eyes were making keen eye contact with him, and flirting with him strictly physically... What was I thinking?_

_"Lets go..." And then the memory got very hazy..._

_(End Flashback)_

What did I do last night, I really hope Damon has more to this than me... The way I caressed his cheek and his eyes watched over mine... Oh what was I thinking but now I found this ring... Its gorgeous of course I would be lucky if any guy gave me it but Damon wasnt just any guy... I didnt want him to be that guy that i married in vegas... Oh I didnt want to be married in vegas... What do I do know... My shower was over and I got dressed in a simple sundress and straightened my hair. I was very worried for what was going to happen next.

* * *

><p>(Damons POV)<p>

Some of the memories were coming back to me and I was very selfish with Elena last night, yesterday was supposed to be about me showing her how much fun we could have together and how nice I could actually be to her... But I went and ruined it... Isnt that always the case? Yeah well when Elena comes in here we have to clear one thing up, she and I both agreed to every term of this... Oh what am I kidding, she wont even remember, how am I supposed to explain to her that we got married last night... This one was going to be difficult.

_(Flashback)_

_"Damon I have honestly had the best day of my life with you..." I remember my heart melting at her words... Thats probably what made me make such a drunken mistake next..._

_"Marry me."_

_"What?" Here eyes were perfectly surprised and I feel like a complete idiot... Of course I have always dreamed of being with Elena, but never in this way._

_"Marry me elena Gilbert were so perfect for each other." I pulled out my mothers ring and showed it to her._

_"Since when do you carry around engagement rings in your pocket..." She was freaked out by this I could tell._

_"It was my mothers, I brought it here so no vampires could thieve it back home... But theres no other girl ever I would want to have it." She took it and put it on herself._

_"Wheres the chapel?"_

_(End Flashback.)_

This was so risky. How can I even begin to explain...

* * *

><p>(Elenas POV )<p>

I marched down the hall to Damons door holding the wedding ring because frankly I didnt know if it was robbed from some jewelry store or not...

"Damon.."

"Elena look I remember what happened last night... Sit down and Ill explain." He said.

"Theres no need I remember kind of half of it.. Just fill me in on the fuzzy spots."

"So you know then?"

"Yes ... Only 3 things I need to know... Whered you get the ring, why did we get married, and hows this going to work?"

"Its my mothers ring, I didnt want anyone to steal it back home so I took it with me."

"Ok..." I examined the ring and it was beautiful, so magnificent encrested with diamonds all around... But iit had that traditional sense all around it.

"Two, we were very drunk, and you were saying honestly how it was the best day of your life... You know how I feel about you Elena so Im not going to lie I love you, so I propsed and being drunk made me bring that out..." I stood there emotionless, I didnt know whether to be mad, sad, angry or happy. There was a part of me that wanted to be with Damon obviously, and even when im not drunk he brought that out in me.

"O-ook."

"I dont know how this will work, if you want a divorce you got one, but if you want a husband hes here for you too." Shocked once again by Damons words I didnt know what to say.

"Can I have some time to think..."

"Yes of course Elena anything for you."


	7. Making Desicions

_Hey so im so glad all of you liked the story... Did I leave you in suspense? I hope so. Maybe we can finally find out whats going on..._

**Chapter 7**

I had to go downstairs and have some breakfast I wasnt eating properly and I told Bonnie and Jeremy that I would have breakfast with them this morning... I was already ready, but I told them I had to get ready... I needed time to think this over... I sat down on my bed as I combed through my perfectly straightened hair... My sundress perfectly acute and I thought about my actions.. Last night I had managed to screw up my life even more than it already had been, I came on this trip to think about getting away from everything and now Damon was here to comfort me when Stefan was a jerk and cheated on me with my ex-best friend, hey I was even starting to realize I had real feelings for him... i knew that for a long time but now I was willing to accept it, but I had to go and screw that up by being drunk and marrying him... I mean I know I said yes and that was part of my true feelings and I know I do like him as a lot more than a friend and it could possibly be love... But Im not sure of that... Am I? I looked down at the ring that used to be Damons mothers, even sober and completely aware of the situation he told me that he wanted me to have it, and he told me he loved me, his words haunted me mind, "and if you want a husband hes here too." A single tear went down my cheek and I was glad I wore smudge free makeup. I should really head downstairs I still had no clue as to what I was going to do but I could go with the flow for now... I was just sure of one thing, I could not be with him but I didnt want to lead him on too much...

Downstairs everyone was sitting at the table they probably ate breakfast at every morning which I had only been there for once...

"Elena I saved you a seat." Caroline called. She was trying to gain my trust back and I was so weak right now that I took the seat, plus since everyone was there, well everyone except Damon for that matter... I went and sat in that seat...

"Wheres Damon?" Jeremy asked me... thats what I want to know is what I wanted to say...

"Why should I know..." Is what I said instead...

"Youve spent basically your whole vacation with him... Noones seen you... " Jeremy laughed and I swore I wanted to pumble him, but the truth is he was telling the truth... I had spent my whole vacation with Damon, I sat next to him on the plane for god sake. Maybe I shouldnt shut him down right away...

"What did you do on your day with Damon?" Bonnie asked... Why should she care... She was always the one who judged Damon, and I always hated it... I sighed and explained it...

"we went out you know..." I gave Bonnie and Caroline an Ill tell you later look being my brother and ex boyfriend look were there... I dont know just yet if I was going to tell them we got married, this would not be the best thing... Bonnie would surely kill Damon and I would be talked into how stupid I was... Although I would defend Damon to death on just how I was the one who agreed to it and how he was such a gentleman...

"O got it..." Caroline said...

"Im done with my breakfast I got to go..."

"Wait Elena... Where aree you off to this early? We thought wed all go somewhere today being we havent seen much of each other?" Stefan said trying to be nicer to me... He hadnt the guts to talk to me before... Nows the time to come up with a quick story...

"Stefan not that you care but I am going to find Damon he and I have unfinished business." I made it sound different than it really was so Stefan than it really was... I made a mental note to apologize to Jeremy later on...

I went to Damons room first and he wasnt there... I called him and he didnt pick up, so I left him a message, "Hey Damon its your wife calling... I just want to talk... Please I checked your room and now Im about to explore this hotel and if your not there than the entire state of Nevada if I have too. I dont know where my husband is... if I have to use that excuse to find you I just might..." I hung up the phone and then laughed at my message and then thought about how much that didnt bother me... I was calling him my husband for the first time and I wasnt sure if he was going to be my husband or not... I shuddered at the thought and then I wondered why that thought annoyed me so much... It shouldnt right... I sat down in front of his door and I started to cry... Why should I have to deal with this... First I hate Damon , he kills my brother, he loves Katherine, kills people my friends and hurts so many... Next I care about Damon, and we become friends while Im dating stefan... Stefan became jealous and I defend myself saying that were just friends while I watch Damons heart break every day... My heart breaks watching his break. After Stefan and I break up we embraced our feelings a little more and more each night... Then I got it... I am in Love with Damon... I cant be without him, I tried to think of myself without him for those many difficlut times I have had in the past two years... But now I know it was not possible...

* * *

><p>I ran downstairs to find Damon at the bar that we were at last night, he could only be on his second drink because he was nowhere near buzzed.<p>

"Damon..."

"Elena please just let me down easily, Im not in the mood for heartbreak and rejection..." He said, did he really think that I was going to reject him? Of cours he did... I always am like that...

"Damon please can we talk somewhere more privateley." I eyed the surrounding people and he took me upstairs.

"You were saying?" Damon said.

"I was saying that I know we were stupid and reckless last night Damon but I dont want to be without you, maybe you wont have to go compel a priest... We could just be together and then have a real wedding one day... We dont have to tell anyone theyll just think were dating but in reality well be husband and wife dating..." I didnt fully understand what I just put on the table but I think Damon was even more confused... His face was priceless.

"I thought you hated me whats your deal..." He was guarded...

"Damon dont put your walls up I love your silly face now look at me with those gorgeous blue eyes and be serious for two minutes..."

"So like a secret marriage?"

"yes... except for the fact we will be dating to a fact still taking things slow, Ill still wear the ring when people we dont know are around if you want..." I smiled holding up the ring.

"So are we really going to do this? We are going to be married?" The space between me and Damon was immaculate.

"Do it please Damon..."

"What?" I held up the ring and he knew what I wanted...

"Elena will you be my secret wife/real girlfriend until it is the right time to tell everyone." I smiled and knew this is how it should feel except for the fact I could never wear this ring in my own town...

"Yes Damon I would be honored too..." He slid the ring onto my ring finger and it fit like a glove... I wanted to wear it all day... I could cant I?

* * *

><p>"Damon I dont want to leave this bed..." He was lying there in his beauty and was telling me I needed to get up...<p>

"You should really get up and eat something, come on Ill take you somewhere nice..."

"Fine... " I rolled over in the already messed up sheets and kisssed him and then went to go get my clothes as did he. Before too long we were downstairs and at a lunch having a resturaunt.

"How long have you two been married?" The waitress said eyeing my ring... I mustve forgotten to take it off. Oh well I just have to avoid anyone in the hotel I might know...

"Newlyweds" I said happily.

"You two make such an adorable couple... I hope I can be as lucky as you one day..."

"Youll find him." Damon said as he put his arm around me.

"Ill leave you two to it then."

"Elena someone we know is coming..." He whispered into my ear...

"Who?" I whispered back...

"Caroline and Stefan... Theyll be here soon so either take off the ring or, tell them..." I was struggling to take off the ring before I heard "Hi!" Caroline surely...

"Hey Barbie... Broody... When did you two decide to join us..."

"When I wasnt told you two were together..." Caroline said... I placed my hand over my own in my lap but im pretty sure Caroline and Stefan got a quick glance at it.

"Elena can I talk to you for a minute?"

"sure... be right back Damon..." I kissed him quickly on the lips and whispered to him, "might have to tell them after all."

* * *

><p>"So whats this..." She pulled up my hand and asked me very confused and accusingly.<p>

"its a ... " I had nothing so I had to go into the whole story... Im sure Damon and Stefan heard and before long Bonnie and Jeremy were at our table too...

"Elena what is going on?" Jeremy said... I went into detail again, and everyone took it considerabely well who told me to take things slow and actually date him not just marry him and do what I plannned. Everyone except for Bonnie and jeremy of course who tried to kill Damon...

"Listen guys Im sorry but I do love Damon..."

"And I her, but im sure you knew that..."

"Im glad you guys are happy but take it slow." Caroline said.

"Hypocrit." Damon said...

"You wanna go?" Damon said...

"Break it up... This is why I didnt want to tell anyone!"

I ran upstairs and cried once again today only to be comforted by my husbands arms... Maybe this wouldnt be so bad after all...


	8. Going Home and Futures

_Hey... So I didnt know which way too go with the end of the last chapter.. I was going to have them keep it a secret for a while but this way is going to be fun also..._

**Chapter 8**

I cant believe this managed to get out.. Why couldnt I have been a better liar... Now came all the questions...

"Why dont you just get a divorce? Compel someone Damon could do that even I could!" Caroline said... She really didnt understand did she...

"Look Caroline can you forget about the fact that were legally married, I wont wear the ring around you guys, I was actually trying to keep it a secret but it didnt work... Im going to make it look like were dating and when the right time comes, we will 'get married'." I put air quotes around the words get married meaning it would basically be renewing our vows...

"How am I supposed to forget my sister got married drunkenly in Vegas..." Jeremy eyed Damon as he held up the pencil he still had in his hand he was planning to use as a stake.

"Please I am begging you... I dont want Damon to have to compel all the humans in the room..." I looked at Jeremy and Bonnie...

"Im willing to forget this until you tell me otherwise..." Bonnie was the first to say. I was shocked but knew that she wanted nothing more than to be eased into me and Damon being together... That was one of the main reasons I did this. Not everyone would be able to handle this...

"Thank you Bonnie.." Damon said. He held my hand closely and I moved closer to him.

"I can too." Stefan said...

"Glad too hear it litttle bro." Damon said.

"I guess me too... Just take it slow like you said, this will take a while too forget."

"Thank You Caroline." I said blushing, now knowing that I was forcing to make everyone not talk about something they clearly wanted to beat me up for... Well maybe that was a little too harsh, but perhaps they wouldnt forget maybe It would just be a distant memory...

"Jeremy just please..." Damon pleaded... Everyone was off doing there business now, and Jeremy was just sitting there...

"Ok fine... But dont hurt my sister or I will stake you !" he said in his most protective little brother voice...

"Got it... But Jeremy, you have nothing to worry about... I-"

"Taking it slowly remember... None of that ..." Damon nodded and Jeremy walked away to his normal disposition before all of this happened.

"Im so glad thats over with..." I said...

"Oh but dear that was only the start... Wait until you go back to Mystic Falls and hear about how you ran off to Vegas with Stefan and came back with the big bad older brother... " I sighed and looked down thats probably how it would look wouldnt it... "Im sure we can get through it. "

"We always do dont we ?" I said and laughed as we walked off.

* * *

><p>We had to get home early but only by a day because Ric told us that something with the guardianship papers were faulty... So the next morning Damon and I woke up a little late, because we had a late night... Luckily he packed for me when we got the call , we told everyone else they didnt have to leave being they were having such a great time but they pulled the whole one of us leaves we all leave thing... Plus this was a trip to escape. So we were on the plane ride home and I must have fallen asleep on Damons shoulder because Damon was waking me up...<p>

"Mmmmm mmmmm no not his fault. I promise Ill be good, I love him! I love him!" I almost shouted as I snapped back into reality...

"Elena! The planes landed... Wake up sweetie its just a dream." I loved waking up to his voice in the morning, and ever since that night it seems like thats all I seem to do. Except it was noon, so I just seem to love waking up to his voice...

"Sorry, did I sleep the whole plane ride?" I said walking out of the plane grabbing my suitcase but Damon insisted on taking it... We walked out of the plane and Damon smelt like my perfume.

"Yes. And its ok not like it was very long"

"I must not have been very good company..." Me and Damon took the earlier flight and later tonight the rest of everyone was coming, so around midnight we would come back to the airport to meet them.

"You were perfect company, Id have no other person sleep on me in this world." He said as we walked out into the airport. We didnt expect anyone to meet us here but Ric was there meeting us, I smelt of alchohol probably from Damon, and last night...

"Hey Ric..." I said hoping he didnt expect anything.

"Hey Elena... And ummmmmmm Damon?" Damons arm was around my waist and the other was carrying our bags... Ric didnt know a thing of what was going on he expected to see Stefan with me, oh what was happening?

"Ill let you know later... I dont think Elena really wants to talk about it." Damon said.

"fine..."

"so whats the deal these guardianship papers wont work?" I tried to change the subject but it didnt work well.

"aha..." Ric took everything in... "Yes... Apparently since your 18 now, you can be Jeremys legal guardian... Now I dont think you are anywhere near responsible enough to make that kind of commitment... You have college to go to yet and a future... I know its only two years but you may go to court and fight it or sign him over to me as needed. Or it could be a shared responsibility. Your 18 your fine but basically your Jeremys guardian right now... And until further notice I cant do anything about it..." I had no clue what to say, I needed to learn responsibility if I was going to be married but I also needed to keep Jeremys best interest at heart... And mine, but that could be put on hold...

"Ok... I think that ... " I paused for a long moment... We were back in M

Mystic Falls and Alaric was driving , in between Alaric talking Damon was telling him quietly what was going on , I could barely hear because they were in the front seat and I was in the back.

"You dont have to decide right away, you have until tomorow after noon, we have a meeting at my lawyers. He will arrange everything."

"Thank you..." We pulled into a spot at the Mystic Grill and it was all too familiar, wow... It felt weird being back here.

"You guys hungry? Airplane food sucks..." Alaric said... He smiled at me and I knew he didnt know half the story or else there would be shouting going on...

"Yeah sure..." I know I needed to get the story out soon because the suspense was killing me. I looked up at Damon in the front seat and it wasnt just being in Vegas, I love him, he was mine and I love him. I want him to be with me, maybe things would go differently than planned...

* * *

><p>"When everyone gets back we need to announce a formal wedding dateparty..." I said...

"Are you serious what happened to taking it slow?"

"I dont want to keep my marriage from everyone I love, especially about the man I love..." I took his hands quietly as I watched Alaric come back from the bar with drinks...

"Ill make you a deal... And I normally dont do deals..."

"My way or the highway Damon?"

"thats normally how I do... But for you ill allow different... How about we give it a month, and if you are dying by then, then well have a wedding right here with a big party for all your friends and family." I liked that idea... I could handle a month... People would see we were dating, some people already thought Stefan and I broke up so Damon and I wouldnt be such a hard thing to do...

"I like it..."

"Like what?"

"Elena told me a funny joke... I dont think you would like it tho... It was kind of dirty..." Damon said and I punched his side under the table.

"Yeah because Im sure Elena would do that..." Ric said and I smiled...

"Listen we gotta go, well see you tomorow at the meeting?" Damon said and although I had no clue where he was pulling me off too I went along with it...

"We? Just becaus you too are dating now and it does seem a little serious... Doesnt mean you can interfere in her personal relations whenever... This is family Damon." Ric said.

"He is more than welcome to come... I come to think of him as family already.." I laughed as he pulled me away and whispered toodooloo to Ric.


	9. Everyone Else and Months Later

_Hey so im sorry if I havent been updating a lot lately... I have been busy with exams... So please review... This will be good (I hope) so please review I hope you like the chapter..._

**Chapter 9**

I was getting my clothes together to go to the lawyers office. I decided I wanted Ric to be the legal guardian... Jenna did leave us with Ric as our guardian, just it was more difficult since they werent married. I honestly believed that it would have been any day he wouldve proposed to her... But then again, well never know now will we? Damon was coming over to pick me up, I wanted to stay at my house tonight because most of my stuff was there and thats where Ric was meeting us.. So Damon was meeting me here this morning.

"Knock knock..."

"Come in Damon... " I just put on my dress and Damon seemed to like it.

"I approve very nice very nice..."

"It looks even better with the ring.. But the Jewelery set will do for now... "

"Your not a cheap date now are you?" He smiled as we heard a knock downstairs. He slid his arm around my waist and I smiled dissaprovingly...

"You know you didnt have too Damon... How much did that set you back anyways?"

"Not much, if people can become millionaires in just 30 years imagine what I did with 150?" He said...

"So not just girls and blood..." I said sarcastically...

"Oh Elena do you really want to have this conversation right now?" I really didnt... SO lets save it.

"Not really, so lets go answer the door before Ric breaks it down..." I said laughing.

"Welcome to la casa de Gilbert." Damon said slyly...

"Damon, Elena... Your looking good today."

"Why thank you Ric dont you look just adorable too" Damon rolled his eyes as he made another sarcastic comment.

"Dont sas me Salvatore... "

"Would you rather me sas you or go all mushy on her? Really which one makes you more uncomfortable because I know which one is more fun..." Ric rolled his eyes at Damon and looked at me.

"Why are you with him? You two confuse me... Are you ready to go now?"

"One sec... Elena honey did you forget your cell phone incase the others get in early or incase their flight changes?" I see how he was playing him...

"Oh thanks baby would you mind go getting it for me?" I winked at Damon and he flashed back up at me in a matter of seconds...

"You two..." He looked sick... "Just ughhh."

* * *

><p>"Its all settled... You proved your case Elena and no Damon you dont need to compel the judge... We convinced him our way..." Ric stared Damon down like something you would expect from a father...<p>

"Dont look at me like that, I expected nothing less... Elena here is the most charming person I know, alongside me of course..." He said and with that I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Can you two not bicker... We just got one thing done without use of magic ! "

"How about we go to the Grill until they get back?" Damon said, "Beers on me."

"Id Love to but got a whole bunch of school paperwork to fill out now that Im the legal guardian.. Elena, you should probably stay away from Damon, its not looking like hes going to be the marrying type anytime soon... Not that you need that." He said only to me but I knew Damon heard... I started to cry after he left and the tears flooded out... Damon just stroked my back and said, "Soon Elena, soon well tell them... For now its easier people actually see were together... Right now people think were starcrossed of some sort."

"thanks damon... you up for pool?"

"Only if your up to lose!" he said as I dashed over to the pool table.

"Oh your on!"

* * *

><p>"Bonnie! Jeremy! Caroline... " I couldnt be mad at her forever I mean she was horrible for what she did but we had both moved on in a big way... Time to regain that trust, well that would take a while...<p>

"Elena! So glad to see you.. Is everything okay?" Caroline said she was obviously trying to get over everything also...

"Yes everything is fine I was just making the final decisions on who Jeremys guardian should be, being noone in mom and dads will were alive and Jennas will left me and jeremy in charge of most things... Except Ric was in charge if we were not yet 18... I am hes not it was a process... "

"So whose Jeremys guardian now?" Bonnie said protectively grabbing him closer.

"Ric... I figured hes a teacher could help him if he needs it, and hes the closest thing we have to family... Hes basically lived there for the past 2 years so why not move in anyways?"

"Smart thinking..." Stefan said.

"You could have been my guardian?" Jeremy said. Did he not get how bad that would be...

"You dont understand Jeremy... I wouldnt be able to be there enough, Im sure I could manage but... "

"but what?" He said.

"Ric is the better choice.."

"Give me one reason and Ill drop it." We were already in the car going home and he was still mad...

"Because Ric has always wanted kids and never had them... You could be his second chaance at a real family Jeremy... We could." I stopped knowing this was the answer Jeremy hadnt thought of...

He had to think for a bit... But then it came to him... "Hows he going to feel being the guardian of two grown people?"

"Well always be there with him... Hes with us right there.."

Everyone was silent the rest of the car ride and I knew Jeremy accepted the fact that this was happening. We were moving on once again because of horrible disaster, this time we only didnt know what was to come..

* * *

><p>(About a month and a half later)<p>

Damon was taking me out again tonight, we had been going out so much lately I thought for sure we have hit some kind of world record... And these werent just like small little dates either, Damon took me out of town sometimes so I could dine at the finest cuisines, and sometimes he took me right here in town. Sometimes we went dancing, and sometimes to the movies... Lately Damon has been such a romantic I dont know if hes just trying to butter me up for something...

"Are you enjoying your meal miss?" Damon took me to a fancy resturaunt right outside of town. It was new and I could literally walk to it from my house, but have never been there...

"Yes thank you." The waiter walked away and I continued to eat the delictable food in front of me... There was not much left but I did so... Even Damon ate on our dates because it made him feel human which is what he felt with me...

"You finished Elena? Was it good?" Damon asked politely... He was on his best behavior tonight and I just couldnt put my finger on it...

"Damon you had the same thing as me..." I said. "Why are you acting so weird tonight..."

"Vampires dont act weird Elena, your probably nervous..." He said... I believed him but that sounded weird... My heart rate was pretty steady... i didnt understand...

"Can we have a glass 2 glasses of wine please?" I asked holding up my empty cup.

"Just bring out the bottle." I could have sworn the look inn Damons eyes told me there was something going on but as always when it comes to Damon I can only read into him so far...

"Yes of course Sir." The waiter said.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" I asked totally ignoring everything I just said...

"Elena I would love to get you drunk out of your mind tonight but I have a different idea..." Damon said. Then he got down on one knee and pulled open the box he had in his left coaot pocket... I was taken back... I knew we were going to be doing something in the future. I just had no idea... i was speechless. "Elena Gilbert, you have made me the happiest man alive for the past two months and I have loved you for even longer than that, the day I met you I knew I loved you..." The whole resturaunt was staring at us but I could only stare at him, " We had something that noone could deny, and it may have happened out of spite but it was real... Everyone may have had a problem with it at first but we knew that what we did was right... You are my soulmate and I love you Elena Gilbert. Will you be my wife for the second time? And this time will we share it with the people we love?"

"Damon Salvatore" I managed to choke out, with teaars escaping my eyes... He held out a diamond ring that must be new... He had a new box and a different one... I guess he wanted to surprise me by not taking the other ring away.. "I would marry you any day if it meant getting to spend eternity with you... " I kissed him as he put the ring on my finger... it fit perfectly. The whole resturaunt clapped, "We are having a party this time though..." I kisssed him again as people offered to buy us champagne, we sat for a few glasses until we decided it was time to go home.


	10. Spreading the Word

_Hey so sorry i havent updated lately! Ill try and update tomorow also! This will be long as possible and will take an interesting turn... Review!_

**Chapter 10**

I walked down the long hallway wearing my new ring... It felt different wearing it... I was so used to the one I wore that bore my love to Damon as the mistake that everyone had called it once in Vegas two months ago... I know two months is still a short time to be going out before you get married to someone but with Damon it was different... I knew him for two years, of those two years I was on and off dating his brother going through life or death situations but I still knew... Damon was the man I loved... He loved me and I had known that for so long, but before our Vegas adventure I couldnt admit to myself that I loved him as well. I knew it was there somewhere but admitting it was hard... I looked up at my ring again... It was definitelly more modern, and had more diamonds on it. I didnt need all this pampering but Damon sure thought I did...

"Damon I love you." He smiled at me a real smile.. It was sweet something I never got to see.

"I love you Elena." I cracked a grin bigger than I had thought was possible. "Who do you want to tell first..." That had never even crossed my mind... Who should I tell first. Jeremy? Ric? Caroline? Bonnie? Who should I tell... I guess I should tell Jeremy and Ric together...

"Jeremy and Ric... But I want to tell them in person. Jeremy kind of knows but its been a while... This will be official..." I smiled and moved closer to him I kissed him lightly and danced away... I was ecstatic...

* * *

><p>"Hey Elena whats up?" Jeremy asked me. Ric stepped in the doorway right behind him...<p>

"Come in come in." I said.

"You seem a little eager Elena everything ok?" Alaric said.

"Just sit down... Drink anyone." Damon said going over to the bar... He had champagne hidden in there somewhere but he didnt have it there right away because we wanted to tell them first...

"I m pretty sure well all need one..." Ric said. Damon got us all drinks and then came to sit back down next to me. He put his hand on my thigh and rubbed it carefully.

"Well we know you cant be pregnant so whats up..." Jeremy said. I snickered at him before getting back to my amazing mood.

"Well I dont know how to really put this but Damon and I are engaged. " I held out my hand with the engagement ring on it. Damon and Alaric looked shocked to say the least. "I know you could say that this is a short amount of time because weve only been dating for two months but if you think about it weve known each other for two years... Ive loved him for most of that time..." Damon and Ric looked uneasy with the situation..

"So you and her are engaged..." Ric said quietly. He didnt know the half of it.

"I guess its better to know that youre actually staying together... And Im going to get to be part of the wedding..." Jeremy said spilling the beans.

"What do you mean?" Ric said before he was cut off.

"Elena and I" was damon really saying this... "we got married in Vegas... We were drunk and didnt remember most of it... It all came back to us but in the end it was out of love. I let her have the desicion and she chose to make it look like we were dating for a while and after a while when it was right we would get married. It was her choice because if it was up to me I would have her been mine a long time ago." He let his guard down in front of Ric and Jeremy and I smiled... I moved closer to him and they looked surprised yet ok.

"Well then. I am very surprised, I would not have suspected that even though I did suspect something was up." Ric said... " Congratulations." Ric put his hand out to Damon and they shook hands and then we hugged.

"If you ever hurt her I will stake you..." Jeremy said trying to sound like a protective brother.

"She would have to leave me." Damon said keeping the walls down... " Now how bout some champagne?" There was the mask again which i didnt mind he normally didnt show it to anyone but me.

"Sounds good to me!" I said. "Let me just go make a few calls, I didnt tell anyone else yet..." I walked outside the room to go call Caroline, and Bonnie.

"Bonnie im engaged... " I waited and then she mumbled something.  
>"Congrats Elena! You two are really cute together no matter how much I dont like him hes better with you... Are you at the boarding house?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Be there soon !" She hung up... That was too peppy for my taste... But then again shed been prepping herself for this for a while now...<p>

I called Caroline next just to see whatd she say.

"Hello." It was Stefan...

"Hi.. Is caroline there?" We were on good terms now, we could exist in the same room and hold a normal conversation without things getting awkward so everything was ok to that extent.

"Yes give her a minute..." After a minute Caroline answered.

"Caroline here!"

"Im engaged Caroline..." I waited for the response once again which felt like a lifetime.

"Oh My God! I wondered when this would really happen I knew that you were kind of married but it wasnt a real wedding so oh my god really! Well be back in two seconds boarding house right? Stefan Stefan! " The line went dead and I knew shed be back in a couple of minutes... This was going to be fun dresses and places and people all together in town for a special occasion.

The only thing is, if they werent so accepting before why were they all of a sudden...

_I wanted to leave you with a happy story for once but a little clifffhanger... What will happen... Are they telling the truth are they really happy for her? What will Stefan think? Review please!_


	11. Hate is a strong word but

_To make the story longer Im going to create some drama :0 Reviews please !_

**Chapter 11**

Everyone piled into the boarding house within the next half hour and we drank champagne to make it even more official...

"Hey Elena can I talk to you for a sec?" Bonnie said... She tugged at my arm and pulled me into the back room where no vampires could hear us...

"Caroline what are you doing here? jeremy you too?" Everyone was back there and at first I was kind of happy but then I got nervous, "Whats wrong?" I said nervously, everything was going so great, but now I didnt know what to expect.

"We agreed on you caroline..." Bonnie said.

"Sit down Elena... " I did that and still stared upword waiting for my world to come crashing down on me when she paced around the room. "I dont know how to put this Elena, but were your friends and we think we should tell you how we feel."

Gulp. "Ok" I managed to choke out.

"We dont think you should get married yet... You and Damon have only been seeing each other for two months, and hes a vampire, your human, theres so many things wrong with it... You just..." I managed to cut her off as my world came crashing down once again, could anyone ever allow me to be happy?

I stood up, "If you didnt notice I am already married, this marriage was so everyone could get used to that fact including me and Damon, yes its quick but Damon and I have known each other for two years other than this where I may not have admmitted my feelings to him but they were still there... He has always loved me... And Caroline your a hypocrite for even saying hes a vampire you should wait, your a vampire arent you? "

"I think what shes talking about is whats going to happen your going to get old hell stay young... And whatever I just dont think you two should get married yet!" Jeremy said.

"I thought you were happy for us Jeremy..." I was sad and started to cry, i fell down and weeped, "Do you think were not in love because Ill tell you one thing right now, I was on the verge of admitting that to him when I was with Stefan... " I glared at the people who I thought were my friends looking at me strangeley across the room not knowing how much I really did love Damon... "Who else feels this way?"

"Ric doesnt... Hes truthfully happy." Jeremy said rolling his eyes...

"Stefan could care less, he thinks its a bit soon though made some kind of comment about divorced once she stops giving in so probably a month..." Everyone except Jeremy chuckled and then I stormed out of the room, tonight was my engagement night even though I was technically married. I hate that everything in this godforsaken town had to be so difficult.

"Damon? Alaric? Stefan?" I asked... Searching through the humongous house.

"In here... Were in the kitchen..." Damon called, his luscious voice searching the house for mine and the minute it reached it was like music to my ears.

"Hey guys.." I looked in the mirror on my way in to make sure it didnt look like I was crying too much but they would still sense somethings wrong.

"You alright Elena?" Ric said... I still must look red eyed... Wonderful.

"Im fine... " I lied... Damon walked over to me and took my hand.

"your a horrible liar... I heard that whole conversation even if it was the other side of the house, pretty loud conversation..." He whispered in my ear.

"Howd you hear? I was sure to keep it quiet?" I whispered back.

"Your little rampage... Dont worry ill be sure to proove myself worthy to them later, but tonight we dont have to worry about them... its just you me and these two.. Plus theres nothing anyone can do because we are already married..." He can make me smile at the best or worst of times, tonight just happened to be both...

"You know I love you Damon?" I said turning around facing him..

"Really I heard that was a rumour?" He said and I chuckled at his sarcastic ways...

"Come here..." I kissed him right there under the door way from the kitchen forgetting about problems, and let him take me away into lust and want.

"You have company you know..." I heard a voice that I heard as Alarics come from around the bend.

"Sorry Ric..." I said...

_So short chapter but cliffhanger, what are they going too do about the 3 people in her life she needs there that dont want her to do this? Would you do it if you loved someone enough? What do you think of the story so far? Any future story ideas?_


	12. Planning

_Hey so ive been getting a bunch of great reviews! continue to review alert favorite and check out some of my other stories!_

**Chapter 12**

Later that night Damon and I were laying down on the couch in the Living Room, he stared into my eyes and was stroking my hair. His luscious blue eyes were a beautiful shade of blue and his raven colored hair mixed with that contrasting it perfectly just like his personality.

"What are we going to do Damon?" I looked away at the window and sat up I was so worried, I waited for him to respond because I honestly didnt know what I was going to do... I waited and waited to show my feelings for Damon because I thought they were so wrong and then Caroline and Stefan prooved to me that It was ok to show them... At least I wasnt the cheater in the situation, so I shouldnt feel that bad, but now all of a sudden because Im willing to make a commitment to someone and finally be happy, my friends and family just have to come along and ruin everything. They dont know what its like to love someone this much...

"Well figure it out Elena, I will go talk to them... Its late though... So for tonight just be happy you wont have to hide it anymore... You can wear either ring because I noticed you were a little shocked when I gave you the new one... I just didnt want you to notice it gone... And we can be as normal a vampire-human couple can be..." There it was again... had he thought about it too? I mean seriously was he thinking about how I would one day grow old and die and how he would move on... Great...

"Your not worried about that are you?" I asked him. Edging towards him my face showing concern on it.

"About what?"

"Well one day I will grow old and you wont, I will die and you wont... Dont tell me youve never thought about it."

I eyed him with concern and he looked back with it, "Yes I have thought about it but Id much rather you be human, yes spending eternity with you would be amazing but believe me Elena I know your humanity is pretty good too." With that last part he winked at me and said, "Lets get you to bed... Well deal with the world in the morning..."

* * *

><p>I woke up in Damons bed and woke up to go take a shower I didnt want to wake him up,last night was really something but after all that we really got to it... Damon normally slept late so I let him sleep while I went in the shower. I came out and got dressed before noticing Damon wasnt sleeping anymore... I then noticed I smelt coffee and food cooking from down stairs. Damon must have heard me in the shower and gone downstairs to go cook me breakfast... How sweet of him!<p>

I danced down the stairs my hair dried and straightened and I was dressed in a black mini skirt and a light blue tank top. Just had to be cute and comfy for todays events.

"Good morning sunshine. I see you are up bright and early?" Damon said flipping over the pancakes in the stove.

"You know what they say, early bird catches the worm... And I see your sleeping in today." He smirked at me but I went to go look at the breakfast set ahead of us. "But that does look delicious..." I poured some coffee into the mug that was out for me. The milk and sugar was too... I dont know what they were talking about us not knowing each other well enough he knew me really well!

"Im going to talk to Caroline Bonnie and Jeremy after breakfast, Im going to try and knock some sense into them... Your welcome to come if you like but..."

"But I dont think were on such great terms right now I got it..." I walked over to him and kissed him, "I understand, your doing this for us... Ill keep myself busy your not my entire life... I do have a house even if I havent been home in a couple days..." I chuckled thinking that my room has not seen me in over a week... Well I guess since Ric was now my guardian (although I was 18) I could handle going home... He was the only one truely happy for me...

"Good, maybe you could read your old diary entries or be a normal teen. Listen to music and dance around in your pajamas..." He grinned at me.

"Do you have any idea how normal teen and me clash?" I asked him teasingly. We sat down to breakfast and he talked about his plan to get everyone to like him and our marriage once again... With Caroline and Bonnie he said that he stole Stefans phone and texted them to meet him at the Grill at 1130. I thought It was evil but well planned, of course caroline would go because it was Stefan but Bonnie I wasnt sure... But he got a text back saying yes... Jeremy he had a different plan for, kind of man to man talk. At 2 oclock he was going to show up at my house and I would be gone by then... Or just be up in my room. Jeremy and him would talk and I dont know how but hed convince them all that it was ok... Hell I tried doing it but we know how that turned out.

"Alright its like 1120 I should head down to the Grill... " Damon said...

"Drop me off at my house on the way?" I puppy dog eyed him.

"Of course darling" He wrapped his arm around me and walked me to the car.

_Will damons plans work? Reviews please!_


	13. Warning

_Hey guys. So ive been trying to update my other stories lately and keep you guys in suspense... Hopefully your just as interested to see what happens as before! Im doing this from Damons point of view being Elena is just going to be lounging around for a while... Anyway I also have an idea for a kind of fun story Ill post more information about it on my profile but it would basically be about Damon and Elena of course... But in a fun way... Stefan and Elena are fighting and hes worried about there relationship because of Damon and Elenas friendship... Stefan would say something like he doesnt even know anything about her and Elena would get all defensive... To skip to the point Caroline would talk to Elena and they would play the newlyweds game... For those of you that dont know what that is its you ask questions about someone and see who knows more about them... Let me know what you think anyway Please review! :D_

**Chapter 13**

I walked into the grill... I didnt see judgy or Barbie yet so I walked to the bar and got a drink when I overheard a couple people talking...

"So theyre engaged? Hes so much older than her tho..." Then I recognized the voices...

"I didnt even know they were that serious I mean when she was with Stefan maybe I thought something could be up but nothing more than a one night stand, hes not the type of guy that settles down..." I walked over to Matt and Tyler leaving my empty glass at the bar.

"Well look who it is... " I sat down pulling a chair... "wolf boy, Mutt..." I smirked seeing the two people I was meeting here come into the bar... "And if it isnt Judgy and Barbie..."

"What are you planning Damon? First Elena now these two... If I dont stake you right here..." Matt said, oh my was he being the jealous ex right now...

"Hes not doing anything, Stefans meeting us here... I think so isnt that right Damon?" Blondies eyes grew imparticularly wider and she was knowing my plan.

"Now now before you climb on this table and attempt to claw my eyes out let me tell you why I brought you here." The witch just folded her arms and rolled her eyes while Blondie, sat down. "I brought you here to try and make ammends with you... Elena needs people in her life that arent going to judge her on every decision she makes, I would not push this on her. I was the one who said I would get a divorce in Vegas..." I trailed off as I realized Mutt and the dog boy hadnt figured out about our rendeavouz in Vegas.

"Wait what?" Tyler said, while Mutt looked very confused.

"Anyway..." I continued, "If you guys were really her friends you wouldnt be telling her not to do this... Youd trust her judgement... And I know you have reason to believe that she is making the wrong choice being I am a vampire and she is human and I have done wrong in the past." Caroline scoffed under her breath and I knew what she was thinking as a human I used her as a toy... "And I have changed from that... Im not the same person I was when I met you all. You must admit that... If I am wrong than well nothing because I stand by my word and quite frankly I shouldnt give a damn what you think but I do and I think that says something in itself..." Noone was responding... Was that supposed to be a good thing? No silence is never good unless your in a hostage situation... I got up to leave. "Well since noone has anything to say Ill be leaving... "

"No wait." Caroline said... I stopped at the door way which was far from our table but I still obviously heard it.

"Yes?" I inquired... I shouldnt care this much but then I thought of Elena and I turned to face Caroline.

"I didnt know..." She was in shock, she registered it quicker than everyone else because of her supernatural capabilities. "I didnt know how much you really loved each other."

"Well I thought it was pretty obvious..." Wasnt it? After a while when she was with Stefan I gave up trying to hide it... She makes me see things... Was that not clear?

"I knew youve loved her for a long time now... But just never to that extent... I thought you were going to push it on her, you know undead and stuff... " Bonnie spoke now and I was a little shocked...

"Im ok with it, just giving you a warning..." Caroline said as I waited for the warning... "You break her heart and Im stealing your ring while you sleep. Better yet Ill break you... " She smirked evily...

"same goes here, you will feel the wrath of my powers!" Bonnie grinned.

Tyler spoke next being the two men have been quiet this whole time. "I dont really care just be nice shes my friend... But a wedding is always an exciting event to go to!"

"Yeahh it is... When do you think itll be?" Mutt asked.

"I am not sure yet thank you for asking.. " I have to admit I was a ltitle taken back by the question. We just got engaged and had problems, we needed to get those resolved before we discussed any details...

"Im actually getting excited about this..." Barbie started getting all peppy again... "Did she say who her bridesmaids would be?"

"What about her maid of honor?" Judgey said... I didnt see her as one to like that stuff thought that was Blondies job...

"Glad to know everyones on board... Now if I can get little Gilbert on board maybe she can get all this stuff picked out..." And with that I left them expressionless.

I headed out the door and got into my car... I drove down the street to the Gilbert residence. I didnt knock I told Jeremy we were going to talk and he sounded scared... When Elena was to leave he would probably sound worse.

"Knock knock..." I said as I walked in the door.

"Hey baby..." Elena said as she greeted me with a kiss.. Oh how she is so intoxicating her lips are so sweet and I wanted- "Jeremys in his room. I came down here for that reason... Ill be waiting..." She winked at me and plopped herself on the couch with her diary. I headed upstairs and Jeremys door was open, I knocked even though.

"Hey Damon come in." The little thing didnt look scared at all... Something was up...

"So we need to talk..." I pulled the chair from his desk and motioned him to sit But rather he sat on his bed so I took the chair.

"Yeah I know... LIsten Elena and I did some talking, and Im ok with it..." What happened in the time I was at the Grill? Elena talked that much sense into him? "Listen your going to have to do better than that." I said notably.

"Fine... Elena was in her room crying.. I walked in and asked what was wrong she asked me why I didnt want her to be with you and I told her... She told me that you were different, she wasnt being forced to change, or doing anything she had to... And she told me she truely loved you... Anyone could see you love her but I wasnt sure about her I mean I saw something there but I didnt know how serious it was... I just want my sister to be happy Damon... She has gone through so much and the last thing she needs is people not supporting who she loves and not loves. So I do support you guys, your a good guy different from who you were a long time ago... so am I and so is Elena... Everyone over the last two years has changed jurastically." This felt good to hear... INstead of having to get this out to him we had a mutual agreement... I think he was going to make a good brother in law...

"Thank you..." i said, and I rarely give out thank yous so he better appreciate that!

"Your welcome... Now why dont we go pay my big sister a visit..." Jeremy and I walked downstairs to visit Elena who was now making coffee.

"So howd everything go?" She said smiling hopefully at me.

"I just hope I can be in the wedding party." Jeremy smiled and Elena ran over and hugged him. I knew this would be an eventful day.


	14. Wedding Plans

_Hey sorry I havent updated lately... I went to a concert over the weekend and had to study for finals, so Im updating all my stories today and Im sorry if they may be short. Im thinking this chapter might be the one where they pick the wedding party and start picking places for the wedding. You know dress shopping and such.. Ok well just let me know! Review! Also im bringing meredith into the story as the third girl for the bridal party... She wont go by book description shell go by mine.._

**Chapter 14**

My phone buzzed in my pocket it was Caroline, today was the day I had planned to go pick out some things for the wedding and tell everyone if they had a spot in the wedding party or not... I didnt want to sound too bridezilla but normally you go with a friend, and right now we were planning on about 2 months away, it was quick but with Damons 'charm' into making things work we figured our way of getting things our way wouldnt be so bad. Damon said that I could start looking today while he went on checked on a couple of things as well and then tomorow wed compare notes. I opened the phone, "Hello" I said.

"Hey Elena, listen Im sorry I was so rude to you about your engagement and all I mean you can do what you want its your life and you guys really do love each other so this is really exciting! I mean you two are kind of married already anyway." She said blabbering on about how sorry she was and nonesense, "Anyway I was wondering what you were doing today and if I could kind of be involved in the planning, I mean you probably have your MOH for that but I love party planning and such so... You know..." I stopped listening because all she would talk about is how she wanted to be the Maid of Honor and I was just thinking how do I decide between Bonnie and Caroline... I mean yes Bonnie was more innocent and would throw a much calmer party probably would get caught up in picking up my dress and all while Caroline was used to it... She on the other hand would throw not such a decent Bachellorate party, not that I wanted one but however knowing my friends...

"Sorry Car... and actually Im going looking today would you like to come with me? " I asked hoping that this little shopping trip would help me figure it out...

"Ummmm yeah!"

"Ill pick you up in ten minutes." I walked out of my house to my car and drove to Carolines house. She was standing outside waiting for me and wore a floral romper while I wore a plain summer dress. It was May and I knew that the time was near summer so I was happy.

"So where are we off to first?" Caroline asked.

"Invitations... Gotta just get some samples done in different colors to see what our table setting are going to be." I said proudly knowing that it should somewhat match the napkins and placemats.

"Ok..." We went in and got a whole package deal on a photographer, videographer, invitations and slideshow bundle, I didnt know how much Damon wanted to do but he told me just to find prices for everything I could think of no matter how ridiculous it might seem... I should go to the flower shop and pick out an ice sculpture of a swan... We picked out some swatches for color schemes and the only thing we really hadnt done was outfits and flowers. I felt bad though, everytime I seemed to look at Caroline she seemed to be thinking 'when is she going to ask me im such a better choice than Bonnie who obviously hasnt even apoligized.'

"Flowers?" Caroline asked...

"Nope..." I said when I pulled into the parking lot. "Look whats next door." It was a designer dress store, more for younger crowds of people getting married normally not for people so young, so I would have to find something age appropriate. This I dont think Damon was aware I was choosing today.

"Everything is based around the dress Elena choose carefully... We have your basic ideas for everything just the dress may play a big factor in deciding... " Caroline started gettting all mother may I on me, she was definitely being my mom in the situation.

"The place just as well may likely." I said pointing out the fact she hadnt thought of everything...

"Guests! Oh man we need to come up with a list..." She grabbed a pen and paper out of her purse and started jotting down names...

"Calm down Caroline Damon and I have it covered, will you leave a little of this planning to us?" I got a text from Bonnie as we entered the waiting area for the attendant, 'Hey Elena hope your not mad Id love to come to the wedding if your not that pissed.' How sweet was she... Not half as excited as Caroline but still so sweet.

I took my phone and texted back, 'Never could I be mad at you for that long and Id hope youd be coming to the wedding... And listen I hope you wouldnt be supermad if I made Caroline MOH...'

I got a quick response, 'Of course not I could never handle that anyway...' I was happy she wasnt expecting to be Maid Of Honor.

'Will you at least be a bridesmaid with Meredith?'

'Ummmm Of course! She can come?'

'Yes she gets home the week before so shell be here... Finally getting to meet Damon! GTG though bye.' I was haappy Bonnie and Merdith were my bridesmaids and Im sure Caroline would say yes to being my MOH being she has been hinting all day..

"Hi ladies I am marie and I will be helping you today." The lady said walking up to us handing us each a glass of champagne.

"Hi Marie Im Elena and this is Caroline." I pointed to Caroline as I said her name.

"And which one of you lovely ladies is the bride?" Marie asked.

"I am." I clarified making things clearer for Marie as we headed to the private back room of the store where Marie would bring the dresses for me to try on.

"And so Caroline you must be the maid of honor? sister?" She asked, oh this is the perfect time...

"No just a friend..." She sighed.

"What are you talking about Caroline, unless you dont want to be my maid of honor and youve been driving around with me all day for no reason?" Her face lit up and then we got to talking...

"Ill bring the dresses right out." A couple of the dresses she brought out were poofy with a slender tight top but from my description she understood I wanted something young, tight that would show off my curves and if it did poof it did at the bottom so that it was still Elegant. I tried on a few dresses and saw how they fit, they were all beautiful dresses that some girls would die for but I didnt like them and then I got to the last one and It was and it was gorgeous on and off of me. It was strapless, had intricate design at the top and some small lace, it was tight along my body and then got loost around my thigh as that was where the ruffles were, It was closer to my knee however it was all over, the front was higher than the back and it had a long train that wrapped around me and the front went just to my knees. Marie spotted a necklace that would look perfecct for this and I thought wow, this is it...

We payed for the dress and had them keep it there we would go back for weekly fittings as well as have the bridesmaids come back as we picked out their dresses. They were gorgeous strapless mini dresses that were rich green with black layer of lace over it.

Back at home...

"Hey baby..." Damon caressed me as I made Caroline go to her house to hide the dress.

"Mmmmmm. How was your day?"

"Very productive as was yours I can see. I like the swatches you picked out, very my taste Elena let me job well done. The photographer is good , video guy too, invitations great, did you think of everything..."

"Almost... I left location up to you... "I winked at him.

"I actually only looked at one place today... " He said silently. What was he doing that he was so busy not looking... This had to be a good one..

"Then let me see this magical place of yours."

He drove me down the street and we parked at the edge of the forest, knowing that there was something in here worth seeing creeped me out a little. He led me the way that I knew there was a waterfall but we went to the other side of it.

"Here we are." I stood looking at amazing palace that has to have been around for years but been updated at least within the past 6 months. It was larger than the boarding house and better looking than any ball room id been too. "What is this place I said having the courage to walk up to and touch the place."

"This my dear is where I grew up, welcome to the old Salvatore Boarding house." He said graciously as he turned on his southern gentlemanship and opened the door and flickered on the lights. "Yes Elena this is where I originally lived, over the years every year we have done something to it to make sure it doesnt crumble to pieces, so its in perfect condition. Step inside it wont bite." He winked and danced in the house fleeting around. As I walked in I noticed a grand double staircase and ceilings as high as I could notice with chandeleirs hung from the ceiling. I looked to my left to see gigantic doors, "Whats in their?"

"Exactly where the party would be..." He said grinning and going to open one of them, "This my dear is the ballroom."


	15. Planning and Picking

_Hey sorry updates havent been in a while but here it is..._

**Chapter 15**

I looked around the room that must be the size of my whole house doubled, and just stared at the magnificence of it. It had high ceilings with a chandelier in the middle with old fashioned dance floors and beautiful windows throughout. It looked like something modern yet old fashioned.

"When ever my father would host balls or events this is where the town would come, the carriages would drop of right where I parked the car and the passage we took is right where everyone would walk. I grew up in this house and I figure we have the space for it, not many people need to know... We can just do it here if you like?" Damon asked me as he led me in further. I looked around and noticed all the amazing intricate work of this place, it was fabulous.

"Damon this is so beautiful... I cant believe I never knew about this place!"

"Well I was saving it. Do you like it?" Do I like it? I want to marry it also!

"I love it Damon, are you sure we can do it here?" I didnt know if it meant something a little too emotional to Damon to make us get married here.

"No , so well send out the invitations soon then. When would you like to do it ?" I didnt know what to say... I was thinking mid-july because thats always good.. So we could still use the amazing outside to this place.

"What about July 15th?" I said asking Damon batting my eyes. It was two months from today and we had most of our things picked out being the stuff I had picked out with Caroline Damon went ahead and ordered, silverware, place settings, and everything except for invitations and flowers were done.

"Sounds perfect. " He kissed my lips, "Because I cant wait to call you my wife once again."

"You know you still can right." I said laughing at the fact that I was still his wife... "Are you going soft?" I laughed at the fact Damon was planning a wedding Mr. Bad vampire.

"Never, do I have to proove that to you?" He sent a text and started tickling me, I saw the text before hand and it said go ahead with the invitations July 15th at 8.

"Mercy Mercy!" He was tickling me up and down my body and it was pure torture. I guess he got the invitations and I wondered how he knew... Oh well I guess I forgot who I was dealing with. "So. Did you pick a best man yet? What about ushers?" I asked wondering if Stefan Alaric and Jeremy were going to be part of this whole thing...

"Ive put some thought into it... Since we are doing the 'traditional wedding' I guess I kinda need ushers. And not the kind that go Oh My God! And my best man. That may be a toughie... Your lil bro was kinda expected to be in the party. " He shrugged at me and put his arm around me, " Its tough being so popular isnt it Elena?"

"Oh yes Damon being you must be so hard." He grinned at me widely and did that eyebrow thing that I find completely sexy.

"Hey being this sexy is a lot of work." he winked at me as he got me in the car. "You have an appointment at the florist while I go get a suit."

"Tux? " I asked if he was wearing a tux or a suit, not knowing if he was going to be doing the formal husband role.

"Come on we all know the less I wear the better I look... So lets stick with suit..." He was rubbing circles on my leg, not fair playing with my emotions like that.

* * *

><p>(Back home later that night)<p>

I walked into my house which had been the boarding house lately, but I had been staying home being the wedding was a mere two months away. Jeremy and I had spent some bonding time together and I needed him to know that just because Ill be living at the boarding house if he still needs me Im here for him.

"Hey Elena so how was your day planning?" He asked me. It was a long day and I was exhausted so I just felt tired and wanted to lay down.

"It was good, busy, we found a place to have it and got most everything done... Alot for one day but Damon has his ways... " I said and then tried to change the subject, "How was your day did you spend it with Bonnie?" I asked him very well knowing this was the case...

"yes but ummmmm did you get your dress?" He said and I found it a bit strange he was so interested in my wedding plans...

"Yehh its at Carolines being shes the MOH " I said laughing and then saw Jeremys face turn from nervousness to pure dissapointment.

"Oh so you picked the wedding party already?" Jeremy said and then I laughed. Thats what he was so nervous about, he honestly thought that he wouldnt be involved? Thats just a tad stupid.

"Only my side, Damon didnt pick his yet." I said and then realized the one thing I needed... "Except for the person whos giving me away."

"Wouldnt that be Ric?" Jeremy said questioningly, and i thought yes it should be Ric but technically hes Jeremys guardian but not mine, I can pick anyone... Then an idea crossed my mind.

"Would you give me away Jeremy?" I asked him and hoped he understood. He stopped pacing for a moment and started to talk, "why me?"

"Because your the one person in my immediate family I have left... Dad would want you to do this..." I said and then he nodded and I knew he understood.

"I would be honored too."


	16. The Wedding

_Hey guys this is the last chapter... There might be a sequel if I get over 10000 hits and over 15 reviews today... I think you can do it but with the way Im leaving it off, I think you might want a little sequel... Just let me know what you think in the reviews and tell your friends to read read it more than once and i might do a sequel if its wanted._

**Chapter 16**

Today is my wedding day, I peered out the corridor of the church, and Jeremy rubbed my arm. He was a groomsmen as well as Stefan but Alaric took the big one as best man. And thats how they were in each others lives, they were each others best men, and I was glad Alaric could be part of the wedding. Caroline and Bonnie stood behind me and I was glad that Bonnie was over her big stink about being in the same place as Meredith who I hadnt seen for two months. It was a short fight but she understood I had to choose someone and Caroline understood where I was coming from especially when Bonnie hated Damon from the first place. I got nervous when I was told it was time to line up and I took my place in the back with Jeremy while Caroline stood in front of me, Bonnie in front of her and Merdith up front.

I heard the music and the double doors opened, my bridesmaids started to dance down the aisle but I didnt really seem to notice I only saw Damon, and I knew it was my time to walk, because I felt Jeremy starting to walk. I felt everyones eyes on me right as I walked down the aisle but the only thing I could see was him, looking straight at me. I ignored the fact I was already married and had done this before, because it felt like this was the first time. This was the first time that truely meant something. We reached the front of the Church and Jeremy whispered to me, "You look beautiful Elena, Im so proud of you and Mom and Dad would too." I smiled at him as we parted ways and it made me upset that my parents and Jenna could not be here. Maybe Jenna would not be thrilled I was marrying Damon Salvatore but she would be happy that I was happy and thats all that mattered.

Damon and I took hands and we started to exchange the traditional vows, "through sickness and in health" and all that but then we added an extra kick to it, we decided to write vows to each other.

"Elena ladies first." Tha pastor said.

"Damon, this all happened so fast and people may think were crazy but I like to believe we have this all figured out and for that some may say were crazier. I love you Damon salvatore and from the moment I met you I know there was something different about you. You are my savior but then again I guess thats why your name is Salvatore isnt it? If I imagined my life without you I think it would be a pitiful waste of time. Two years ago was one of the hardest times of my life." at that the whole room got quieter than it already was. "When I met you I honestly thought you were a pain, but trying to remove you from the equation of my life would have been a larger pain. When we went to Georgia things were bad for me and I needed to get away and honestly now looking back on it, it has been one of the best times in the two years I have known you. Even though we have not been a couple the whole time I have known you Damon I have always loved you. You are the one for me and eternally mine." I winked at him and half of the room got my last little comment. Stefan and I discussed that I had always loved Damon so my speech was not going to be a big deal.

There was a large awww from the crowd and then the pastor spoke, "Damon, I believe its your turn."

"My speech will not be that long but I just wannted to say to you Elena, a great man once said good things come to those who wait, and both of us have gone through a great deal of hardship in our lives. Not to sound cliche but you made me see the problem with my ways and made me do right with my life. You changed me for the better. And from the moment I met you Elena I loved you, it was a love at first sight with an everlasting connection. And that is why I am here to tell you right now I love you." I was exasperated at the words he said, normally he was not poetic or emotional to anyone but me. Now in front of all our friends and family he decides to put the mask away and be himself the one I knew he was and I loved every moment.

"I now pronounce you Mr and Mrs Salvatore. You may now kiss the bride." He swooped me into an intensified kiss that made my head spin and was definitely not appropriate for the amount of company we had in that church."Speech!" We were at the party and 3 people were expected to give speeches, it was the end of the night so it was the time to do exactly that.

"Ill go first." Caroline said and I could only imagine what she could say so I sat back and leaned into Damon and he gave me a quick kiss , he always knew exactly what to do. "Elena and I have been friends since we were toddlers, and may I saw we were both the cutest babies in Mystic Falls. She and I grew up together and knew everything about each other, we used to play house and wedding. I would always be the pushy bride wanting everything to be so perfect while sweet Elena over here only cared about the guy, she would scole me about being to strict. But being here at her wedding now and being her maid of honor it is touching to know that we have been friends for this long and I know that we will continue to be friends forever! " Half the room chuckled while the other half remained clueless. "But enough about our past, this is about the present. Damon and Elena... Where to start. They have been such a complicated pair. One moment they hate each other with a look of lust and passion in their eyes and the next minute they are looking for each other in Vegas. but I wont get into that..." She smirked at me evily... "They love each other and that is plain as day, I only hope to be as happy as they are on my wedding day."

"Thank you caroline that was very sweet." I said and Damon just clapped and nodded sarcastically, he may be a little drunk.

"Ill go next. " Stefan said.

"Ill keep this brief, so the party can continue but I just want to apologize. Damon and Elena I kept you guys from being together for two years when likr hell you wanted to be together and then the hypocrit I am I went and did exactly what I told you not to do. " He dazed off. "I wish you a lifetime of happiness and am glad I have a new sister in law." Everyone clapped and then Ric stepped up to the Mic. This would be interesting , as is every best man speech.

"Damon salvatore, what to say about you... Well first of all you owe me for all the nights ive picked you up and brought you home when you were drunk over Elena. Oh my this man right here is the biggest drunk I know, but worse he fell head over heels in love with his brother girlfriend. It was difficult for him and I was the one who had to listen to him complaining, then going to school the next day and having Elena in my American History Class didnt help much but you know what I never said a word. And Im so glad I can laugh it off and say I was right now. "

Eventually they just continued passing the Mic around while the dj went back to putting music on and others went back to dancing but we stayed to watch as did many others. Jeremy, Bonnie, Meredith and a couple of other people from town were making speeches. and many of them started with, "You dated Stefan? Well thats a shock..."

Then Katherine came in, I had invited her I did tell Damon I was inviting her because a, she saved Damon and b, she was being nicer lately. She kept in contact and was happy I was with Damon. Sure it was odd but I needed something from her and the party was almost over anyway so I let her stay til the end and dance we socialized and most people ignored that we looked alike.

* * *

><p>After the party was over Damon was walking out vampire friends from Italy and they said come stop by anytime you and the misses you know.<p>

"Where do you want to do it?" Katherine said. I nodded to the kitchen. I had taken off my dress and changed into something that I wouldnt mind getting a little messy...

"Are you sure about this?" Katherine said and it was somewhat sincere. "Normally I wouldnt care but theyre just starting to be able to talk to me again without wanting to kill me I dont want that again. "

"Do it." She bit her wrist and held it out with blood and I started drinking from it, yet it just tasted familiar with a kick to it. No wonder she was my doppleganger.

"How do you want to do this?" and while I was thinking my neck was snapped and I blacked out. But withing seconds I was awoken by the smell of blood.


End file.
